


let it bloom

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Demigods, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan, the child of Aphrodite, accidentally meets and falls in love with Choi Seungcheol, the child of Demeter.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	let it bloom

Choi Seungcheol was Demeter's child, the sweetest and most loved by all of Olympus, he used to take care of the flowers that were in a place far from the dorms, he circled morning walks across the green grass, and admired the sun burning his white skin while breathing in the smell of the outdoors. The demigods didn't understand how he would be useful if he only knew how to care for flowers, how would he be useful in protecting the field if he was attacked? Seungcheol knew that they thought that way, he had maintained a habit of ignoring these types of comments, of course he would be useful, at the right time. For the time being he was happy to keep his share. Seungcheol was attractive in many ways, he had big beautiful eyes, flashy thick pink lips, the curvature of his face perfectly outlined, brown hair like the color of natural trees, beautiful thin nose and a smile that can take anyone's breath away. 

Yoon Jeonghan, the child of Aphrodite, he had a deafeningly surreal appearance, he didn’t appear to be a human, he was able to make you kneel at his feet, his blond hair that was very beautiful in the sunlight, the soft skin, the beautiful red lips, the eyes capable of seeing your soul completely, still not losing the shine and beauty, the thin nose, the figure not too high but not too low, the body was a perfect structure. He used all his beauty to break people's hearts and in the end laugh at them, he didn't care after all he was not to fall in love.

Instead of his mother who took care of love and beauty and liked to help people, Jeonghan used this as an advantage for him since almost all Olympians liked and were in love with him.

Seungcheol had just recently arrived at Olympus, he had recently met most of the people but never heard of Jeonghan, the center of attention on every campus, he felt the cold morning air pass over his skin and make his hair fly while enjoying how beautiful nature is, he bent down and stood with both hands on his knees, he smiled as he removed his hands from his knees and touched the green grass, noticing earth bonds growing at the male's touch, he smiled as he realized it, pink lips curved.

He looked to the side and watched the demigods from afar together and some separated leaving their dorms as they went about their business, when he heard a sound of walking approaching where he was and realized it was someone, he then turned his face and looked up and saw a very attractive looking boy. “Oh, hello there.” Seungcheol greeted.

Jeonghan took his eyes from where he was looking and turned his attention to Seungcheol and at the same moment he put his eyes on the male, his heart seemed to fail and miss a beat, he was shocked at how someone like him could look so heady. He was unresponsive but still didn't lose his posture, Jeonghan continued to watch the demigods ignoring the other's greeting. 

It only made Seungcheol even more interested in meeting him, “You seem to like this place too, I always come here.” He said as he got up from his position and looked at the blond-haired man, “I like the outdoors and the smell of flowers.” He said without receiving a reply from Jeonghan yet, he seemed not to be very interested but deep down something inside the blonde was shouting _‘I like here too, because you make it even better.’_ Seungcheol winced as he looked at him and put his hands together, “Well, I don't think you talk much, right? Can I know your name?” He seemed determined, and Jeonghan turned his face to face the boy, Seungcheol smiled at the same time and that made the other curious, wasn't he surprised, in love? Why wasn't he commenting on how handsome he was? Why wasn't he among all those demigods in love with him?

Jeonghan cleared his throat and replied, “Yoon Jeonghan.” Seungcheol lowered his hands, “What?” He asked, and Jeonghan said firmly to correct it, “This is my name.” Seungcheol opened his mouth and nodded with understanding. “I’m Choi Seungcheol.” He said giving his hand to the male. Jeonghan just looked at the hand and saw him smiling weakly, he hesitantly took the other's hand and greeted him.

Jeonghan felt the other's warm hand hit his, it was like an electric shock, it was good, the other's fingers were delicate and had two beautiful rings, he quickly released the other's hand and crossed his arms, leaving Seungcheol with his hand in the air but he quickly took it back. “So, what are you doing here Jeonghan?” He asked while looking at the other one who calmly watched the demigods from afar, talking, next to the dormitories was a fighting field and some of them were walking over there.

“This place brings me tranquility, I like to stay here.” He replied and Seungcheol seemed to be curious, he had never seen Jeonghan since he started going to this place since he arrived, he had found out when he was picking up some flowers.

“Oh, I never saw you around here.” He replied, shrugging and Jeonghan gave him a surprised face, “What? As well? You do not know who i am?” He asked in amazement, everyone on Olympus knew of his existence and his popularity however.

Seungcheol made a thoughtful face and looked back at Jeonghan with a pout. _Cute_ , he thought. “No...I don't know who you are. I just know that your name is Yoon Jeonghan.” He said and that made the male uncross the arm and stare, “You're not from here are you?” Jeonghan asked and it made Seungcheol excited to talk, “No, it’s been a while since I just arrived at Olympus, here it’s cool, I met a lot of people.” He replied, and Jeonghan regretted thinking about doing what he always does with new people, he seemed so sweet and innocent and it would be almost a sin to do evil things with him.

“I haven't seen you around here, I think, I'm always surrounded by people.” Jeonghan fixed his hair, pulling it out of his eyes.

“Are you the popular guy? I may even have wondered, you are too handsome.” Jeonghan almost choked, _too handsome_? “Everyone knows that I am handsome.” He said feeling proud, “Anyway, I think only they” Seungcheol joked and it made Jeonghan turn to him pretending to be annoyed. “Ya! I'm Handsome, did you hear me?” Seungcheol ended up having a laugh that made Jeonghan's heart run and feel strange, “Of course, for sure. You're right.” He replied with both hands in front of him.

“You are cool, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol answered him as he turned and stood in the same position he was in before getting up, Jeonghan was curious and decided to ask, “What are you doing?” Seungcheol did not turn his gaze and gently touched the grass making it bloom, and making it a greener color than before, he smiled as he looked at them. The blonde was surprised.

“How you did..” Jeonghan approached slowly impressed and stood next to the boy, crouching in the same position as him. “My mom taught me to do this, I always liked flowers.” He replied and Jeonghan got lost while looking at Seungcheol, his hair soft brown, his eyes staring at the flowers on the floor while he smiled at them, the blonde seemed to be in awe of every detail of that male.

“My mom taught me a lot about beauty and love, but I don't think I'm very interested in those things.” He replied softly, and Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, they looked at each other, leaving the mood relaxing.

Seungcheol took a flower from the grass and placed it behind Jeonghan's ear, the flower was beautiful, the white petals and its dazzling yellow background matching the male's blond hair, he smiled, “You look even better!” He said looking at Jeonghan that he did not know what to do, frozen like a statue and his heart was more than racing.

“I..” Jeonghan he had no idea why he felt so strange, he seemed to be trying to sweat, his heart racing about to come out of his mouth, and he couldn't even give an answer, because nothing comes out of his open mouth.

He was going to answer him when he heard a group of boys calling him, Jeonghan and Seungcheol turned around, and Jeonghan wanted to end them by spoiling the moment, Jisoo the child of Ares he was talking to Hansol and Wonwoo, the children of Artemis and Hades.

“I think they are calling you.” Seungcheol said looking at Jeonghan who got up quickly, Seungcheol repeated the action this time calmly while watching him scratch his neck, he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Seungcheol, watching him grow flowers, breathe fresh air, lie with him on the grass and laugh at his jokes. 

“I think I have to go.” Jeonghan said and saw Seungcheol smiling, nodding positively “I see you around, Jeonghan the Handsome God.” He joked and it made him laugh.

Before going, Jeonghan took the flower behind his ear and approached Seungcheol while he saw him staring at him still smiling, the blonde put the flower behind Seungcheol's ear, he opened his eyes wide for Jeonghan, “But..” He interrupted him, “You who should be with her, you are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen.” He said and it made Seungcheol's stomach warm, and his heart beat fast, his cheeks were starting to heat up. Jeonghan smiled and walked away, going to his friends and waving at Seungcheol, leaving him frozen.

Seungcheol reached up to the flower behind his ear and smiled, waving back. He’d wish to see Jeonghan more often.


End file.
